Evidence-based medicine (EBM) is the foundation for optimizing patient care. Western States Chiropractic College (WSCC) has long been dedicated to providing a science-based education. However, most of the faculty is not formally trained in EBM methods, and the curriculum does not integrate or reinforce this model throughout the program. The faculty also has limited experience in the critical appraisal of scientific evidence and the conduct of discovery research. Hence, there is a vital need to formally incorporate EBM into the College's educational culture. The principal goal of the grant will be to train chiropractors to have the knowledge, skills, and attitudes to implement the EBM model in practice. To accomplish these ends, we plan to partner with Oregon Health & Science University to strengthen the curriculum, train faculty in EBM teaching methods and clinical protocol development, and prepare them to participate in literature synthesis and discovery research. We will also develop a long-range plan for sustainability of curricular changes and training programs, and disseminate the program to other chiropractic colleges through professional publications and educational conference presentations. Our program has three specific aims. The first is to revise and reorganize EBM in the curriculum. We will strengthen and formalize EBM skills in didactic courses, then incorporate and integrate the application of EBM skills throughout the program. Students will be trained to use EBM in formulating patient treatment strategies. The second aim is to train faculty in EBM skills and develop EBM teaching strategies. We will develop an EBM training program and promote the use of EBM across the whole curriculum. Selected faculty will be given training in discovery research methods through the OHSU Human Investigations Program. As a training exercise, the faculty will create a standardized diagnostic and treatment care pathway for mechanical low back pain, including critical appraisal of evidence, algorithm development, and best-practice recommendations. The third aim is to evaluate the EBM training program. We will assess faculty and student EBM knowledge, skills, and behavior in the classroom and teaching clinics. [unreadable] [unreadable]